legobeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quake Stauter 4L S²W
Type: 'Defense *'System: FCS *'Piece Count:' 31 __TOC__ Control Wheel: Stauter *'Piece Count:' 5 Stauter consists of 4 wings facing to the right, resulting in a right-spin Control wheel. ''Note: Stauter is an 'awkward' wheel, it is only successfully compatible with few Fusion Wheels.'' Fusion Wheel: Quake *'Piece Count:' 20 *'Layers:' 3 Similar to Scream, Quake includes 4 defensive 2-layer walls. Due to the right-spin wings place on top of these walls, Quake is known to be a right-spin only fusion wheel. On the other hand, Quake has exceptional balance (similar to Evade), able to preserve a horizontal state longer than most Fusion Wheels. Furthermore, Quake has a very low recoil records, meaning that, it does not obtain self-KOing abilities which is essential to any Lego Beyblade. In addition to Quake's exceptional horizontal balance, Quake is also very well balanced in a way that its; weight, shape, and its recoil all collaborate in such harmony that, if used properly, '' it is able to swiftly eliminate many Attack Customizations. Use in Stamina Customization Quake's horizontal Balance can be used very successfully in the Stamina Customization, ''Quake Hypo/Equinox C:D/4L BD Use in Defense Customization Quake's exceptional; low recoil, horizontal balance and its shape, the fusion wheel can be used successfully in the excellent Defense Customization,Quake Hypo/Aquita J:D/WD3L DSF/S²W Track: 4L *'Piece Count:' 2 4L is a regular 4 layer track. The 4L height is ideal for Defense Customization since the fusion wheel can still come into contact with other low Lego Beyblade Customizations , in addition, the height can also equally affect high Lego Beyblade Customizations. Furthermore, 4L is excellent at maintaining balance allowing for a healthy little "wobble" without contacting the stadium floor, allowing the customization to quickly regain its balance. 4L is advantageous to many Customizations due to these abilities. {C 4L highly is outclassed in versatility by the likes of C:D/DH6L, however, it can be a great substitute to the tracks/drives listed. Use in Defense Customization The height of 4L, as mentioned before, perfect for countering both, low Attack/Stamina Customization as well as high Stamina/Defense Customizations. 4L can used in the superior Defense Customization, Chronos Gevrah/Aquita 4L S²W/DSF.''Use in Stamina Customization The excellent height of 4L disabling the customization to contact the stadium floor is fitting to the Stamina Customization, ''Cancel Aquita/Hypo 4L SS Use in Attack Customization Quantum's attack power can be maximized and its recoil minimized in the Attack Customization, Quantum Gevrah 4L CF Bottom: Smooth Stable Wide (S²W) *'Piece Count:' 4 Smooth Stable Wide or S²W basically consists of a smooth parabola surface spanning 2x2. In consequence of its rather wide surface contacting the stadium floor, S²W does allow the Lego-Bey to circle quickly around the stadium, presenting Attack as well as Defense capabilities. In addition, because of S²W's wide surface, it is extremely hard to K.O. {C At low spin velocities, S²W is able to let the Lego Beyblade "wobble" very well, maximizing Stamina and Defense. Use in Defense Customization Combined with a heavy fusion/control wheel, S²W's wide surface movement is neutralized, resulting in a successful Defense Customization, Scream/''Chronos'''' '''Aquita WD3L ''S²W Use in Stamina Customization S²W works amazingly in the high track, Stamina Customization, ''Cancel Hypo/Aquita DH6L(6L mode) '' S²W Use in Attack Customization If paired with a low recoil Attack, S²W is deadly in the Attack Customization, ''Quantum Aquita/Hypo 2L ''S²W Quake Stauter 4L S2W (Side View).JPG|Quake Stauter 4L S2W Quake Stauter 4L S2W (Bottom View).JPG|Quake Stauter 4L S2W (Bottom View) Quake Stauter 4L S2W (Top View).jpg|Quake Stauter 4L S2W Quake (Side View).JPG|Quake Stauter 4L S2W Quake (Bottom View).JPG|Quake (Bottom View) Quake (Top View).JPG|Quake (Top View) SW.JPG|S2W (Side View) Category:FCS Lego Beyblades Category:Lego Beyblades Category:Defense Type